


Buck's Night

by Vimassa15



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fingering, First Time writing Smut, HuiDawn are married, JinHongseok are getting married, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Yan An is a dom don't @me, but everyone is having fun, it's just smut lol, kind of plot?, maknae line are lil shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimassa15/pseuds/Vimassa15
Summary: It was just the soon-to-be-married couple doing body shots, Changgu wouldn't do body shots, and definitely not with Yan An.





	Buck's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut it's really rough please forgive me and please give me feedback!! Tell me how I can improve my writing! lol
> 
> First fic of 2018 whoop whoop lesgo friends

Changgu could not believe his eyes.

 

It was his best friend’s bachelor party, which they both decided to spend with each other because they had the same friend group. The couple, Hongseok and Jinho, were the softest couple that Changgu knew out of his crazy group of friends, which is why he was so surprised that they were going to hold their bachelor party at a  _ goddamn gay strip club _ .

 

Not that Changgu really minded, he quite enjoyed looking at other male bodies from time to time, but it was the fact that Jinho was lying on his back in the middle of the stage with Hongseok hovering over him and doing a ridiculous amount of body shots that had him so stunned. He wouldn’t imagine that any other club would do this, but the owners, Hui and Hyojong, were part of their friend group, so they had free drinks and pretty much the whole place to themselves.

 

“Hongseok-hyung!” Shinwon yelled from the side of the stage, some orange slushy drink swaying in his hands. “Don’t drink too much! You’ll get a hangover in the morning!”

 

“Yah! Be quiet Sinwonnie,” Hongseok was beginning to slur his words, and he finished the last shot and pulled Jinho towards him. “Come here you-”

 

Changgu quickly averted his eyes, knowing it was a good idea after his friends started squealing like little girls and making gagging noises. Changgu chuckled to himself and soon had what felt like a koala bear clinging to the right side of his body, and he looked over to see Hyunggu smiling up at him with warm red cheeks.

 

“Hello, Ch-gu-hung,” Hyunggu giggled and gave a couple of hiccups.

 

“It’s Changgu, Hyunggu, can you even stand?” Changgu sighed and lead Hyunggu to one of the booths and sat him down in it. The boy refused to let go of him though, and so Changgu sat down next to him. “Whoever it was that decided that it would be a great idea for you to become of legal age to drink, I wanna smack them. In the face. With a chair.”

 

“Hehe, you’re funny, hyung,” Hyunggu sighed and melted into Changgu’s side.

 

Changgu smiled and shook his head, turning to look at the stage to see Yuto, Wooseok and Hyojong dancing like a bunch of weirdos on the stage, tripping over each other and getting small change being thrown at them from Shinwon and Hongseok. He looked over the room, seeing some other familiar faces that had come for the free alcohol and of course the soon-to-be-wed couple, when his eyes landed on  _ him _ .

 

_ And he was looking back. _

 

Changgu quickly looked away, to the table in front of him, to his hands, to Hyunggu, oh, suddenly the wall was very interesting-

 

“Go away,” Hyunggu suddenly pulled away from Changgu and started kicking him in the leg softly.

“What?” Changgu frowned at the younger, and he could see that even though he was pouting, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I said go away,” Hyunggu repeated. “Get drunk, do some body shots - go fuck Yan An-”

“Yah! Don’t speak like that!” Changgu hit Hyunggu on the thigh, to which the younger screamed playfully and started kicking Changgu again.

 

“But you want to,” Hyunggu sat up and leaned in close to Changgu’s face. “We all know you want to. He does too, you know. Just do it, hyung.”

 

Changgu didn’t know what to say back, but he didn’t get a chance to reply as Hyunggu climbed over him to get out of the booth and join the rest of the group, choosing Shinwon to be his new tree to cling on. 

 

He let out a long sigh and walked up to the bar, where Hui was laughing at the rest of the group making fools of themselves. He said that he was happy to be in charge of making drinks for them, because that way he could keep an eye on his stock and every wouldn’t go crazy with the free alcohol.

 

“What’s up, Gu?” Hui ruffled Changgu’s hair as he leaned his head on the bar. “Want a drink? It’s on the house.” Hui winked.

“Funny, hyung, and yes please,” Changgu sat up and took the beer gratefully, swallowing half of it one gulp.

 

“What’s bothering you?” Hui asked as Hyojong brought over a bunch of empty glasses from the stage and took some liquor from behind the bar, giving his husband a kiss on the cheek. 

“Everyone seems to know about it,” Changgu groaned and swished the beer around in the bottle before finishing the rest.

 

Hui smiled sweetly and started cleaning the glasses. “He does like you, you know? He talks about you all the time, especially that one time he was here and-” Hui coughed to stop himself.

“And what?” Changgu frowned, leaning over the bar slightly to get close to his hyung.

“Well, he was  _ very _ drunk,” Hui rubbed the back of his neck and looked over Changgu’s shoulder to make sure everyone was staying near the stage, and he turned back to Changgu and said in a hushed voice, “he was here way past closing, and he just kept talking about you and how much he loves you and wants to just be your boyfriend.” Hui leaned back and went back to cleaning, smiling at the memory. “Hyojongie and I had to let him sleep on our couch - he didn’t vomit though, I give him kudos for that.”

 

Changgu looked over his shoulder to the rest of the group, and saw Yuto and Wooseok trying to drag Yan An onto the stage to do body shots which he thoroughly declined. After giving up and deciding to use Hyunggu as their table, Yan An glanced a look over to Changgu, who didn’t look away this time. Yan An blushed a little and turned away this time, looking at the maknaes preparing the body shots as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“Hyung,” Changgu said and turned back to face Hui. “I think I’m gonna need some more of that liquid courage.”

  
  
  


Right now everyone was up on the stage, huddled in a circle and singing at the top of their lungs. The maknaes started pushing everyone to walk around in the circle, but the majority of the group struggled to keep walking and fell over each other, ending up in a laughing pile on the stage. It was just them in the club now, Hui had locked the doors many hours ago, and they felt comfortable in the big space - not that they weren’t uncomfortable before.

 

“Body shoss!” Hyunggu sits up, arms raised with a blissed out look on his face.

“Yes!” Changgu stood up, swaying around. “Les do them!”

 

Hyojong and Hui shared a look, and Yuto grabbed some shot glasses and a vodka bottle that was lying nearby. 

 

“Are you gonna be the table, hyung?” Yuto asked.

Changgu shook his head and pointed at Yan An. “You’re gonna be my table.”

 

There was a wolf whistle somewhere, and Yan An just stared back at Changgu. His face looked shocked, but there was a different look in his eyes… A look that reminded Changgu of pure want.

 

He walked over to the blonde, and pushed Yan An onto his back with the simple push of his fingers on his forehead. Everyone was quiet as they watched Changgu sit on top of Yan An’s thighs and grip the bottom of his shirt, locking their eyes together as Changgu pulled Yan An’s shirt up and over his head. Changgu looked over Yan An’s exposed chest, and the blonde blushed heavily, but kept his eyes on the older the entire time. Changgu’s eyes moved down Yan An’s chest to the top of his pants and his fingers ghosted over his very light happy trail, and Changgu saw goosebumps rise on his skin.

 

There was a tap on his shoulder, and Changgu snapped out of his daze to look at Yuto, who was handing him a shot glass full of vodka and a salt shaker. Changgu licked a stripe from Yan An’s belly button to his chest sprinkling salt on him, he then placed the shot glass in the middle of his chest, and Changgu could feel Yan An’s heart pounding through his skin. Yuto then passed him a lemon, which everyone expected Changgu to just hold onto while he did the shot, but he didn’t settle for second best. He placed the lemon in Yan An’s mouth and Yan An gave him a wink, smirking around the piece of lemon that was sitting in his mouth. 

 

Changgu couldn’t see or hear or feel anyone else in the room, it was just him and Yan An, right here and now. He leaned down and lapped up the salt, then wrapped his lips around the shot glass, staring right into Yan An’s eyes. He tipped the glass back and felt the bitter and stinging taste trickle down his throat and heat up his chest. He spat the glass out in a random direction, then grabbed Yan An’s chin and pulled him towards him, biting down on the lemon with his lips slightly touching the others’. Yan An pulled back roughly, taking the lemon with him before spitting it out to the side.

 

“My turn.”

 

Yan An pushed Changgu back, practically ripping his shirt off when he was taking it off. He was expecting someone to give him the salt and a shot glass, but when he looked up the room was absolutely deserted. The two giggled to themselves, and Changgu reached for the vodka bottle before standing up and pulling Yan An with him.

 

“There’s rooms upstairs-”

“I’m already going there.”

  
  
  


Yan An pushed Changgu into the private room, slamming the door behind him and pinning the other against the wall. The walls were a dark red, and there was a loveseat on one side of the small room and a pole in front of it. Sometimes they forgot that they were in an empty strip club, but at the moment they didn’t care about anything unless it was each other.

 

“Are you ok with this, hyung?” Yan An asked, holding onto the other’s chin and making him look him in the eyes. “You’re really drunk, and I have barely had anything to drink… I don’t want your judgement to be clouded.”

 

“Yan Anie,” Changgu’s breath ghosted over the other’s lips. “I want you…”

 

“Then I’m in charge.”

 

Without no hesitation now, Yan An connected his lips to Changgu’s, the two kissing each other feverishly. With no shirts on it was easier to have skin touching skin, and their hands were roaming all over each other, trying to touch as much as they possibly could. Changgu was happy to let Yan An have control, and the younger did it well, and met little resistance as he pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth.

 

After a few minutes of letting their lips and tongues slide against one another, Yan An suddenly pulled back, stepping backwards to the love seat that was behind him. Changgu tried to follow after him, but Yan An pointed to him.

 

“Stay there and be a good boy,” Yan An’s voice was low, and his commanding tone made Changgu shiver.

 

“But Yan Anie… I want you…” Changgu pleaded, taking a step forward.

Yan An gave him a stern look and untied the belt that was around his pants. “Are you going to be a naughty boy?”

Changgu’s breath caught at the way Yan An looked at him, at the way he handled the belt - he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“I’ve been a bad boy.”

 

Yan An smirked and pushed Changgu onto his knees, glad that his elder was so compliant to anything that he would ask him to do - Changgu was  _ so whipped _ for him. He let the belt sit over his shoulder and undid his fly, but that was pretty much all he had to do before Changgu’s hands were all over him again. 

 

Changgu pulled Yan An’s pants down along with his underwear, letting the younger’s cock free, a tiny bit of precome at the tip. Changgu’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of it, licking his lips before licking his tongue from the base of the younger’s cock to the tip, before slowly swallowing down on it.

 

“Oh fuck,” Yan An gasped, grabbing onto Changgu’s soft locks and giving them a slight tug. “Oh my God… Baby, baby look at me.”

 

Yan An thought he was going to die from the way that Changgu looked up at him, kneeling on the floor and his eyes covered by his dark lashes. His eyes looked innocent, despite the fact that he was taking in more and more of his cock, and Yan An couldn’t help but be a bit vocal.

 

The sounds and moans that Yan An made were true music to Changgu’s ears, and with each lick and suck he did and the more moans of pleasure he got from the other, the harder his own dick became in his pants. He reached down to palm himself, at least, but Yan An caught him moving his hands and pulled both of them up over his head and tying them with the belt.

 

“You don’t get to touch yourself, you naughty bitch,” Yan An growled, pushing his cock back into Changgu’s mouth.

 

Changgu moaned around the member in his mouth, letting it slide in and out of his mouth and saliva dripping down from his mouth. Yan An felt his own mouth watering at the sight, his hips bucking slightly to get more friction, but he felt like he wasn’t going to last long if Changgu kept sucking on him like this.

 

“Stop,” Yan An exhaled heavily and let go of the belt and stepped back, and Changgu whined and moved forward a little to try and get Yan An’s cock back in his mouth.

 

“What’s wrong?” Changgu asked and looked up at Yan An, who was walking to a small cupboard that was beside the loveseat. “Am I not doing well enough? I haven’t touched myself, I’m being a good boy.”

 

“Yes you are, baby,” Yan An turned around, a foil packet in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. “So you’re going to get rewarded. Do you want to sit on the couch?”

 

Changgu’s eyes lit up at the sight of the lube, and he smiled up at the younger. “Yes, please.”

 

Changgu stood up, taking off his jeans and underwear as Yan An instructed, and lay down on his back on the loveseat. He thought that the couch would have been a bit crusty or gross from previous people’s activities, but it was as soft and nice as if it had just been bought - Hui and Hyojong really looked after this place well.

 

Yan An held onto Changgu’s chin, and lifted his head up to his own, connecting their lips in a slow and passionate kiss. Changgu heard the lube cap come off, and his anticipation grew - he wanted to be pleased by Yan An so badly.

 

Yan An pulled back, and a wicked light returned to his eyes. “I’ll go slow, ok? Tell me if it’s too much.”

“It’s ok, Yan An,” Changgu replied, giving his own smirk now. “I like to finger myself sometimes… It feels nice.”

“Shit, hyung,” Yan An shook his head with a smile, placing kisses to Changgu’s neck. “You’re going to fucking kill me…”

 

Changgu was about to reply with something cheeky but stopped abruptly when a wet digit prodded at his entrance, and slowly pushed his way inside. Changgu moaned loudly as it moved all the way through, reaching up to grip Yan An’s bicep with one hand. 

 

“You really have been fingering yourself, huh?” Yan An commented and started kissing down his neck and to his collarbone. “Do you want another?”

“Yes, yes please,” Changgu realised that he was begging, but it didn’t matter - he felt safe, and he wanted this man inside of him.

 

Yan An slipped another finger in, meeting a little bit of resistance this time, and he slowly started moving his fingers apart and scissoring his hyung, who was writhing underneath him. He looked down to see that Changgu’s dick was fully erect and resting on his stomach, precome dribbling out and making a string from the tip to his belly. Yan An licked his lips at the sight.

 

Yan An didn’t ask Changgu this time if he could put another finger in, and put it in slowly next to the other ones already working in Changgu. He watched as his hyung’s face twisted into an expression of pure bliss, his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed, quiet moans escaping his mouth.

 

Yan An’s fingers kept moving, going in all sorts of directions, and it was driving Changgu crazy with pleasure. He wanted him now, wanted him in him and thrusting his thick cock in him. He wanted the younger to fuck him so hard he won’t be able to walk at all the next day. He just wanted-

 

“Oh fuck!” Changgu screamed and Yan An stopped in fear, but Changgu gripped onto Yan An’s biceps and started moving his hips. “Right there Yan An, right there, hit that spot again.”

 

Yan An realised what he had finally found, and brushed a couple of fingers over that spot again, earning another cry from the older and a small spurt of precome onto his belly.

 

“Yan An,” Changgu was breathing heavily, and he opened his eyes to look at the other. “I can’t take anymore, I want you… I need you…”

“Need what, baby?” Yan An pulled his fingers out of Changgu, making him whimper, and he wrapped his legs around Yan An’s waist.

“I need you to fuck me.”

 

Yan An quickly tore the condom out of the packet and slid it on, and spilled some lube over the length as well. He wanted to make sure that this first time with Changgu was memorable and the best fuck they were both ever going to have. 

 

Yan An placed a kiss on Changgu’s lips and his hard cock at the other’s entrance, and then slowly pushed in. Changgu didn’t even try to hold back his moans, and as soon as Yan An had pushed all the way in, Changgu wrapped his legs around his waist tighter and his arms around the other’s neck.

 

“Move, Yan An, please, you feel so good in me,” Changgu moaned and started breathing heavier as Yan An slowly started thrusting in and out, enjoy the heat around his cock.

 

“Fuck, you feel amazing, Changgu,” Yan An moved faster, realising that Changgu could take it, and that he wanted it. “I’ve wanted this for so long, hyung.”

“Me too,” Changgu smiled and pulled Yan An down for a sloppy kiss, and he could feel the other smiling as well. 

 

Yan An changed the angle of his hips, and after a couple more thrusts Changgu shouted out again, his nails gripping into Yan An’s skin.

 

“Right there, Yan An, right there,” Changgu put one hand to his chest, his fingers flicking over one of his nipples. “Don’t stop, fuck, don’t stop.”

 

Yan An watched the older shaking underneath him, and when he saw the hand on his nipple moving down to his leaking dick, Yan An pinned that hand above his head. 

“I thought I told you not to touch yourself,” Yan An whispered into the other’s ear, and he could feel himself getting to the edge. “Cum untouched for me, hyung, I want you to cum only from my cock.”

“Yes, I will, I will,” Changgu panted.

 

It wasn’t too long until Changgu was shaking all over, and screaming Yan An’s name over and over again. His moans were music to Yan An’s ears, and he started moaning just before cumming into the condom, riding out his orgasm with his eyes shut tight in bliss. 

 

When he opened them again Changgu had his hands lying around his head and his stomach and chest covered in white warm cum. Yan An grinned at the sight, remembering every detail for later, and slid out of the younger to take off the condom and get some wet wipes from the cupboard to clean Changgu up.

 

Once he had finished, he heard Changgu give a sleepy moan and start cuddling him. Yan An looked at him to see him smiling, looking at him with adoration in his eyes.

 

“Why didn’t we do something like this before?” Changgu asked quietly, and Yan And settled onto the couch beside his hyung, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“It’s because we’re stupid,” Yan An giggled and kissed the top of Changgu’s head, and the two closed their eyes, happy to just lay together in silence.

 

“Yan An?”

“Yes, hyung?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“I could kick you right now.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, hyung. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
